


Flowers

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Flowers

To the world, you were lucky. You had a loving, very attractive husband. Dean Winchester was everything many wanted, and you had managed to catch his attention somehow. You’d been together for five years, married for three, and had a 6 month old son by the time that you’d met Kevin Tran.

Kevin seemed to having nothing in common with your other half. The only thing you saw that overlapped was they were both very kind, caring, and made you laugh. Which was why you knew that you were in trouble the first time you felt those butterflies in your stomach when Kevin gave you that heart stopping smile.

While Dean was conventionally attractive, Kevin was adorable. There was just something about him that drew you to him, and to your current year long affair with the slightly younger man.

Your fingers were tangled in his hair, his mouth moving over your jaw, to your neck. “Oh, Kevin.” You panted, feeling his lips curl up into a smile. His hips rocked against yours, one of your hands moving to his shoulder.

Moving himself, his face was just inches from yours. His dark eyes were locked on your Y/E/C eyes, a sheen of sweat over the both of you. “Fuck, your perfect.” He breathed. Kevin almost never swore, and it was always in the bedroom when he did.

It sent shivers through you, your eyes fluttering closed. “I’m so close.” You whimpered, your nails digging into his flesh slightly.

* * *

Dean loosened his tie as he made his way down the street to your house, a bouquet of your favorite flowers on the seat beside him. Your son, Connor, was just over two, and he wanted to talk to you about having another. Work had been going well, and he was easily able to leave at lunch early.

When he spotted Kevin’s car, he raised an eyebrow. He knew the two of you were friends, but you hadn’t mentioned Kevin coming over that day. Pulling to a park in the driveway, he killed the engine and grabbed the flowers. Connor would be napping, and would be for about another hour, leaving him plenty of time with you.

Whistling to himself he made his way up the front steps of his home and walked in the front door. Instantly, he heard you and his jaw clenched.

* * *

Hearing the door slam, you froze. You didn’t have time to react as you heard Dean coming up the steps. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” Dean growled as the door was flung open. “You’re sleeping with Kevin?”

Kevin scrambled off of you and you got out of bed, grabbing your shirt from the floor. “Dean!” You panicked.

“How long?” His green eyes were dark with fury as he glared at you.

“A year.” You told him softly. Kevin was scrambling to get dressed on the other side of the bed, actually scared of Dean at the moment.

Dean shook his head, tossing the flowers on the floor. “Here I was coming home to ask you if you’d want to have another kid.” He told you, disbelief lingering in his words. “And now I get to tell you I want a fucking divorce.”

Your heart sank. It wasn’t that you didn’t love Dean, that wasn’t why this affair was happening. You just fell for Kevin, too. And you felt horrible. Tearing up, you nodded. “I won’t fight it.” You told him. You wouldn’t do that to him. “I’ve done enough.”

That actually shocked Dean, and he hated to admit it, but it hurt. “Good.” He snapped, not wanting to let you know that you not wanting to fight for your marriage stung. “You can stay in the guest room for the time being. As soon as the divorce is final, I want you out.” His gaze shot to Kevin. “And you, get the fuck out of my house.” He demanded. “You’re lucky I’m not shooting you right now.”

Kevin looked at you, and you simply nodded, your gaze on the floor. Without a word, he rushed out the bedroom door, knowing he’d call you later. Hearing the front door, you crumpled to the floor, sobbing. 

* * *


End file.
